User talk:LtJones
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, LtJones! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:ThomasHL" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 06:40, 9 November 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. This includes your upload of File:Randy James on Trials and Tribble-ations set.jpg--31dot 10:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha. Please take some time and go through our pages. I am sure you can identify and name some of your fellow stand-ins and actors. – Tom 18:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome again Just want to say welcome to Memory Alpha as well. Everytime I saw you on DS9 in the background or in a scene I would go "Hey, it's Lt. Jones!" --Delta2373 22:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Nice to see someone noticed!--LtJones 22:55, November 9, 2010 (UTC)